Is This What You Wanted?
by Oniegiri
Summary: Drabble. Teito remembers Mikage and dwells on his current relationship with Frau.


**07 Ghost. TeitoxFrau TeitoxMikage. 3 Dedicated to my kwin, Aqua, because even though this is incredibly short, she is my writing inspiration! **

**---  
**

"Don't move or I'll kill him!"

Teito's voice rang in his own ears painfully as he gripped the handle of the shiny, silver blade he was holding against Mikage's neck. His palms were sweaty and he kept his eyes covered with his bangs, staring at the two militants who were glaring at the both of them threateningly.

_Please… Protect Mikage._

He had thought those words only moments before, when Mikage had risked everything to free him from Ayanami's capture. And now he had to leave him behind.

"I can't let you get into trouble along with me, Mikage…" Teito whispered against the taller boy's ear, breath ghosting across the sweaty skin. He allowed himself to remember when he had so lovingly kissed the boy there, and other places, but his heart twisted painfully and he pushed the thoughts away. "I have to go it alone from here." He tightened his grip on the slick leather of the blade's handle and felt his fingers start to numb. "We'll always be… best friends, right?"

Friends was not what he meant, and he prayed to Michael and Raphael that Mikage knew that. He loved Mikage more than words could say, for he had been the only one to even _speak_ to the former slave when everyone else turned him away.

"Of course." Mikage's voice was soft and it made Teito want to cry right there, but he had more pride than that. He had more respect than that for Mikage.

_I love you. _

Teito whispered his last words to the blonde and pulled the blade away, moving back to place his hands on Mikage's back. He gave the boy one hard, violent shove and sent him flying forward into the open arms of the military.

_Goodbye._

_---  
_

Teito sucked in a sharp breath of air, his eyes opening and tears beading in their corners. He sat up, knowing that after that, he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep.

_Oh, Mikage…_

He put his head in his hands and gripped his hair. Why? Why couldn't those terrible memories leave him be? Mikage was dead and he had moved on. He knew that it was what Mikage would have _wanted._ So why couldn't he get even one good night's rest?!

He let his hands fall and he looked up as the door to the room creaked open. Green eyes narrowed as they observed the Ghost trying his best to quietly enter the room. Frau had his back to Teito as he tried to close the door without any noise.

"Why are you back so late?" Teito asked, causing the blonde to jump and spin around.

"Shit, kid! And I was trying to be nice and keep quiet for you…" Frau grumbled and stepped away from the door.

"Hmph. Yeah, now you wanna be quiet, but when you're all _alone_ with one of your _special _books…"

Frau clasped a hand over the youth's mouth.

"Don't go there. I'm dead, I can do what I want." He said with an arrogance that made Teito fume, as he always did when it came to the immature bishop. But he immediately softened when Frau lowered his lips to peck Teito on the mouth, and he turned beet red. "Besides, no one gets me as riled up as _you,_ Tei—"

Frau was cut short as Teito's pillow made hard contact with his face.

"Go to bed, you pervert!" Teito said, cheeks still simmering. He grabbed his pillow from Frau's face, who was comically lying on the floor. He rolled over and buried himself in his blankets, facing away from the blonde. Frau's chuckling could still be heard, even through the mountain of covers.

"I love you too, Princess."

Teito ignored the comment, and after a moment, heard Frau depart for the shower. When he was sure he was alone in the room, he let himself smile.

_It's what you would have wanted, right Mikage?_

He was asleep before Frau returned.

**I know I'm fail, I can only spurt out a short little wang here and there... but I'm working on writing, I would totally write a 150 chapter fanfic if I just had an IDEA! xD Hope this was... lukewarm. ;w;**


End file.
